


baby let's act like fools, break a few rules

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [42]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter had just planned on introducing his best friend to his boyfriends. He hadn't counted on his boyfriends playing matchmakers. The completely inappropriate behavior though, that one had been a given.</p><p>Title taken from All About Tonight by Blake Shelton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby let's act like fools, break a few rules

“You promised.”

“I promised what?”

“You said the next time we played each other, you would introduce us.”

“Introduce you to who?”

“Pence.”

Hunter grins down into his beer. He's been getting this from both sides but it's much funnier coming from Castro. The kid is practically vibrating on his bar stool. He's only at the shoulder poking stage. If Angel and Gregor don't show up soon, though, he's going to be in the shoulder gripping and shaking stage. That's bad because there tends to be drunken kissing at that point too. Which was nice, before he had boyfriends, but would now end in disaster.

He'd left the stadium with Castro after the game to get a beer at their favorite bar and had texted Angel and Gregor the address. He doesn't know what has kept them busy in the mean time but it doesn't matter as long as they get here... he glances at Jason, eyes him up and down. He figures he has maybe fifteen or twenty minutes before they hit the point of no return.

But someone in the universe likes him because Gregor texts him that they're almost there with a smiley face tacked onto the end. That's a little odd. He doesn't usually use emoticons. Maybe it's something new. He did just get a new phone. They're probably cartoon characters that he likes to see. He rubs Jason's back when he chokes on his tequila, glancing over his shoulder.

Oh. So that's why there was a smiley face.

Angel's wearing his gray slacks, the ones that are perfectly tailored to his ass. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone. Hunter's mouth waters and he feels an overwhelming desire to taste Angel's skin, to bite and leave a mark that says mineminemine. Gregor, dressed casually as Hunter and Jason are, just grins and bounces on his heels. They both look ridiculously proud of themselves.

“Sorry we're late. I had to meet with someone. Business.” Angel smiles, leaning over Hunter's shoulder and kissing the corner of his mouth. Hunter rolls his eyes, smiling into it. He knows exactly what this is.

“Right. Uh huh.” He snickers, shaking his head and sneaking another kiss. “Angel, this is Jason. Jason, Angel and Gregor.”

There's a polite offering of hellos and nice-to-meet-yous from Angel and Gregor. Jason, as Hunter expected, shows his true colors straight off. He sits straight up, staring at them both with wide eyes and a Cheshire cat grin. “Oh my god. It's true. There's two of them.”

“Castro...”

“No, Pence, shut up. You're ruining my moment. I want to remember this forever.”

They move from the bar to a corner booth, Hunter planted in the middle between his best friend and his boyfriends. It's hilarious, really, both sides trying to show the other up. It's kind of nice to have people fighting for his attention. At some point, though, the tables turn and the subject shifts to Castro's various conquests and his mega crush on Lyles.

Angel's attempting to convince Jason to woo Lyles when Gregor grabs Hunter's arm and tugs him off to the bar, telling the other two that they're getting more drinks. Gregor does order the drinks but then grabs Hunter's phone. Hunter sighs and surrenders it, watching as he pokes around.

“Gregor, what are you doing?”

“You and Lyles got along, right?”

“Yeah, we got along fine.”

“Good. Because I just sent him a text from your phone ordering him to show up for beer.”

Hunter shouldn't have expected anything less. Angel and Gregor match make and gossip like old women. Lyles texts back a line of question marks that Hunter ignores. He turns up twenty minutes later, looking around like a lost puppy. Hunter whistles sharply to get his attention, grinning and waving him over.

The introductions are made one more time. Hunter slouches in the booth, resting his head back against Angel's arm stretched out behind him. Gregor is curled up on Angel's other side, head on his shoulder. Hunter doubts any of them would be so bold if the bar wasn't as dim as it is or if the booth didn't afford the privacy that it does. But the circumstances being what they are, they're close and the way it seems to absolutely terrify Lyles is all worth it.

The kid stares and swallows hard before elbowing Castro and hissing sharply, “What kind of bar is this? Did you guys ask me to a gay bar?”

“Not to worry. Just a plain old bar.” Hunter smiles lazily. He glances up at Angel and raises an eyebrow before shrugging and leaning up for a kiss. He looks back at Lyles, who is approximately the color of a fire engine. “I probably shouldn't have done that but... I felt like it so I did.”

“Will you take some pity on the poor kid already?” Gregor asks, reaching over and pinching Hunter, smirking when Hunter jumps and yelps. Gregor looks straight at Lyles, who's staring at him with wide eyes. “Castro is crazy about you. He wants to take you out to dinner. He wants to date the _hell_ out of you but he's too much of a chicken shit to ask. So... have fun with that.”

Hunter just groans, mutters 'aw shit' under his breath and shakes his head. Castro's turned red as well and he and Lyles both alternate between giving each other shy glances and staring at their laps. Angel groans, kicking somebody under the table. From the yelp, Hunter thinks he got Jason. 

Angel grins at the dirty look he gets from Jason. “Just kiss already! Kiss and then go get dinner. Have a real date. Stop with the ridiculous posturing and just get to the whole young love thing. Enjoy the honeymoon phase.”

Jason and Lyles both stare at each other and there's one tiny peck that Hunter dismisses as weak before they're sliding out of the booth and leaving the bar so fast that Hunter believes that maybe he could see a puff of smoke coming off their heels. He looks up at Angel.

“Well. I hope you're proud of yourself.”

“I made your friend drool and then I got him a boyfriend. If you're complaining, I don't understand why.”

“It's not exactly a complaint, but you dressed like this and I'm finding it very difficult to control myself right now.” Hunter scowls.

“Well... you don't _have_ to control yourself. Does the bathroom door lock?” Angel asks, smirking and carding his fingers through Hunter's hair.

“.... come with me.”


End file.
